


Contrast

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya is clearly up to something, and the fact that they're both naked is always promising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> for [fujoshipping](fujoshipping.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

"I don't know why you're bothering to tie me down," Atsushi murmurs, even as he offers his wrists up one at a time, so Tatsuya can secure them to the bedposts. "I'm happy to just lie here and not move. You don't need rope for that." 

"Humour me," Tatsuya replies, smiling down at him. He finishes tying the knots and tugs on them to test them, humming with satisfaction before moving down the bed. "Your ankles too."

"This seems like a lot of effort." Atsushi nudges Tatsuya with a foot, letting him lift it and tie it against the bedpost at the end of the bed, then do the same with the other.

"Luckily, you don't have to make any of that effort yourself." Tatsuya crawls back up Atsushi's body, kissing his lips before getting off the bed. "I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll be here," Atsushi replies, taking the time to test out his bonds. Tatsuya had checked with him to make sure that they're not too tight, and they do have a bit of give to them. Not enough to move much, and Atsushi doesn't mind that at all. Tatsuya is clearly up to something, and the fact that they're both naked is always promising. If Tatsuya wants to tie him down and fuck him, Atsushi is more than happy to let him. 

Of course, this is Tatsuya and things aren't always that simple. He comes back into the room and Atsushi lifts his head as far as he can, to find that Tatsuya's carrying an ice bucket. He raises an eyebrow, watching as Tatsuya gets back onto the bed, sitting on top of him, still holding onto the bucket. 

"I wanted to try this," Tatsuya tells him, reaching into the bucket. He isn't holding an ice cube when he takes his hand back out, but when he presses his fingers to Atsushi's lips, they're cold. "Just for something a little different. I thought it might be interesting." 

Atsushi hums, licking his lips, the warmth of his tongue contrasting with the cold touch Tatsuya left behind. "Okay. Let's try it then."

Tatsuya puts the bucket down on the bed beside them and this time when he reaches into it, he pulls an ice cube out. He puts it into his mouth, letting it melt for a moment before leaning in to kiss Atsushi, tongue pushing its way into his mouth.

Atsushi likes the way things feel in his mouth at the best of times. He hums at the pleasant feeling of Tatsuya's cool tongue against his, the ice cube half-melted already, sliding between their tongues until it's nothing but cold water, dripping from Tatsuya's lips onto Atsushi's. 

"What do you think?" Tatsuya asks, pulling back. 

"Again," Atsushi murmurs, and Tatsuya smiles indulgently. 

They get good at kissing like this, trading the ice cubes back and forth with shorter kisses, letting them melt slowly, turning both their mouths cold. Then Tatsuya moves lower, picking up another ice cube and trailing it down Atsushi's neck and across his collarbone, before dipping his head and following the same path with his tongue, now a little warmer. The contrast of hot and cold makes Atsushi gasp, tensing beneath Tatsuya, who pays him no mind, content to lie on top of him, licking at his skin. 

The next ice cube takes Tatsuya lower and he holds it between his fingers, tracing one of Atsushi's nipples with it, then the other. Atsushi gasps loudly, trying to arch into the touch, but he can't. He's starting to see why Tatsuya tied him down first, because Tatsuya is being a _tease_ and as much as Atsushi likes lying back and enjoying whatever he's given, this is new and interesting, and he wants more. 

"Bear with me," Tatsuya murmurs, closing his lips around Atsushi's nipple and sucking gently, while still teasing the other with the ice cube, leaving cold, wet trails behind as it melts. 

Atsushi doesn't know how to deal with the dual sensation, both equally pleasant. He lets out a shuddering moan, feeling Tatsuya smile against his skin. 

"I knew you'd like it," Tatsuya murmurs, picking up another ice cube and moving further down again, to Atsushi's navel. He drags the ice cube over the trail of hair starting from Atsushi's belly button, until it starts getting thicker. He keeps it there, holding it in place with his fingers and letting it melt slowly. 

"Tatsuya," Atsushi murmurs, squirming. 

"Yeah, I know." Settling between Atsushi's legs, Tatsuya dips his head. His necklace and ring drag over Atsushi's skin, the metal cold in some places and warmed by body heat in others. "Hold on, I think you'll enjoy this."

This time, Tatsuya holds an ice cube to the tip of Atsushi's cock. It's only for a moment, but Atsushi jerks, swearing roughly. He tugs against his bonds, but doesn't ask to be released. Not yet. Tatsuya's mouth is on his cock a moment later, swallowing him down. Then he pulls off, and trails the ice cube down the underside of Atsushi's cock. 

" _Tatsuya_ ," Atsushi whines, more insistently this time. 

"Do you want more?" Tatsuya asks, "or do you want me to stop?"

Atsushi doesn't even know how to answer, his mind spinning with pleasure. He's enjoying this too much to want it to stop. Somewhere through the haze, he realises that getting Tatsuya to untie him is just going to make him hurry things along, and he doesn't want that. 

"More," he murmurs, whining softly as he feels the ice cube pressed against him once again, mostly melted now. Tatsuya's hand is cold as he strokes Atsushi's cock slowly, and his tongue is hot as it teases the very tip. Atsushi moans as Tatsuya licks away the first few drops of precome and then lets the rest of it drip, running down the length of Atsushi's cock before he laps it up. 

Being edged towards orgasm like this is torturous, every touch of ice or of Tatsuya's mouth nudging him that little bit further before he's pulled back in. Atsushi doesn't know how much more of this he can take, doesn't know how he's going to get through it without begging and he tries not to do that, because it always makes Tatsuya so smug. His eyes are squeezed shut because he can't lift his head far enough to watch anyway, and then snap open in surprise when he feels Tatsuya shift, his cock surrounded by warmth again. 

In his distraction, he's managed to miss Tatsuya fingering himself open, which has him a little disappointed, but it's quickly made up for by how good it feels to have Tatsuya sliding down onto his cock, a little at a time, not even waiting until he's fully seated before he starts rocking his hips. Atsushi smiles; if he's getting impatient, Tatsuya probably is too. Tatsuya's cock is flushed, wet at the tip, and even if Atsushi can't watch as he strokes himself, Tatsuya holds his gaze, his hair messy and falling into both of his eyes 

Atsushi doesn't even have the leverage to set the pace, helpless to whatever Tatsuya wants. To begin with, Tatsuya rides him slowly, grabbing another ice cube and trailing it across Atsushi's chest. It's quick to melt because it's been out for so long and Tatsuya doesn't really seem to mind, picking up his pace once it does, riding Atsushi harder. 

"So good, Atsushi, so—fuck—" Tatsuya throws his head back, his entire body shuddering, praise spilling from his lips without thought. Atsushi drinks it all in greedily, squirming beneath him, wishing he could do more than tug at his bonds and lie there while Tatsuya fucks himself down. 

"I need—your hands—" Tatsuya gasps, pulling off Atsushi's cock entirely, so he can lean forward, undoing the knots holding the rope in place. Atsushi's hands are on him in an instant, sliding over the curve of his arse, spreading him open and guiding him back down. Tatsuya moans softly once Atsushi is inside him again. " _Yesss_."

Atsushi strokes him with one hand, pushing the thumb of the other into Tatsuya's mouth. Moaning around it, Tatsuya sucks, still bouncing on Atsushi's cock. 

"Gonna come," Atsushi moans, taking hold of Tatsuya's, pushing him away gently. Tatsuya's hand is on his cock instead, stroking him to completion and then right through it, as Atsushi moans his name.

"Your turn," Atsushi murmurs, pulling Tatsuya closer. He guides Tatsuya's cock into his mouth, sucking hard. Tatsuya's fingers are in his hair, gripping and tugging. He's already so close and all it takes is for Atsushi to swallow around him before he's coming with a cry.

Swallowing, Atsushi wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. Tatsuya runs his fingers through Atsushi's hair with a fond smile before getting up, untying Atsushi's ankles. He picks the ice bucket up, carrying it back to the kitchen and Atsushi stretches out his limbs before curling onto his side, leaving enough space for Tatsuya to join him once he returns. He's pleased when Tatsuya does, fitting himself against the curve of Atsushi's body, kissing him gently. 

"I'd say that experiment went well," Tatsuya remarks, looking pleased with himself. "I'm glad I tied you down."

"So am I," Atsushi admits, nuzzling against Tatsuya's neck. "You're going to do that more, right?"

Tatsuya laughs softly, pressing a kiss into Atsushi's hair. "You know it."


End file.
